Wrong is so Right
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: Harry and Ginny just found out that Albus is gay and dating Scorpius Malfoy! When Ginny invites Scorpius and his parents over for holdiday dinner Harry finds out that Albus might not be the only Malfoy lover in the family! Epilogue Compliant Drarry Fic!
1. Seeing You Again

**Disclaimer: Don't Own HP or anything else.**

**I felt like writing a Drarry fic. Hope you likey likey! Epilogue compliant!**

Harry's Pov

"Mom, dad I'm gay." Albus Potter, my 16 year old son stood in front of Ginny and I. I looked at my wife who looked like someone had just punched her. I knew I probably looked the same. We had nothing against homosexuals, we were just shocked. It was Christmas break and Albus was home from his sixth year, he had been sorted into Ravenclaw his first year. He hadn't been thrilled about it but he wasn't as devastated as he would have been had he gotten into Slytherin. Being a Ravenclaw was made easier when Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose was sorted into the same house.

"Well son that's great!" Ginny was the first one to regain her composure.

"Really?" Albus perked up.

"Of corse son, so long as you're happy we're fine with whatever choices you make." I said nodding.

"Good" He nodded

"Good?" I asked

"Well…ya see my boyfriend is-" he whispered the name.

"Who is he? I didn't catch that" I asked

"Scorpius Malfoy…" he whispered and both Ginny and I paled. Gay I could handle, Malfoy I wasn't sure I could. Sure the Malfoys hadn't caused trouble since the war ended but some things were harder then others to forget.

"A-Are you sure Albus?" Ginny asked.

"Yes mom. He's not like his father or grandfather. He's kind and caring and can even give Rosie a run for her money on tests." Albus smiled in a way that made me sure that even if Ginny and I threatened to disown him, which we would never do but if we did, he wouldn't let go of the Malfoy boy.

"If you're sure son then your mother and I are happy for you" I said with a forced smile.

"You sure dad? You look like you're about to have a heart attack…" Albus said slowly.

"He just needs time to adjust hun." Ginny patted his back "Why don't you owl Scorpius and invite him and his family over for Christmas Eve dinner"

"What! Gay I can handle. Scorpius Malfoy I can handle but I cannot handle Draco Malfoy over at my house with my family for Christmas Eve dinner!" I exploded and Ginny smacked the back of my head.

"Oh shut up Harry. You sound like Ron" Ginny sighed.

"And Ron! He'll curse Malfoy the moment he walks through the door!"

"Ill have a talk with Hermione. Now go owl your little boyfriend Albus."

"Mom, he's not little."

Ginny and I both paused and looked at Albus.

"Oh god I didn't mean it like that!" Albus said blushing bright red and running upstairs, presumably to owl Scorpius.

"You need to have the talk with him Harry" Ginny turned on me.

"What? Why me?"

"You're his father!"

"So? He's gay, things changed! I don't know anything about sleeping with men!"

"Well I'd hope not" Ginny smirked "Now I'm going to go owl Hermione to tell her about our dinner guests so she can break the news to Ron gently." She said and left, leaving me to sit on the couch and soak everything in.

A week later it was Christmas Eve. Ron was pacing up and down the living room, according to Hermione he had passed out cold when he heard the news about our guests. Ginny and Hermione were putting finishing touches on dinner, Albus sat on the couch nervously and I was next to him playing a game of wizard chess with Rose…and loosing miserably.

The fireplace suddenly turned green and three people appeared, a lovely dark haired woman with fair skin and pretty eyes. I'm assuming she was Astoria Malfoy, she had her hand on the shoulder of a 16 year old boy. I stared for a moment shocked. It was as if I had used a time turner to go over twenty years in the past, the boy looked identical to Draco Malfoy back in the day.

"Scorp!" Albus literally jumped from the couch into Scorpius's arms. Scorpius caught him with a laugh, spinning around and planting a kiss on my sons lips.

"Good to see you too" he murmured smiling softly.

I was once more stunned, that was the first time I saw any Malfoy smile. My eyes were brought back to the fireplace when I noticed the third figure. The one and only Draco Malfoy, he looked even more different then he had at Kings Cross almost 6 years ago. He wore a dark expensive suit but his hair wasn't gelled it was loose, hanging into those lovely stormy grey eyes…wait lovely?

"Bloody hell Potter!" Malfoy's voice broke through my thoughts. "You can't even beat a child at a simple game of wizards chess!"

"Dad!" Scorpius sighed "You said you'd be nice."

"I am being nice" Malfoy looked to his son with amusement in his eyes. It struck me how not only his appearance changed. He looked more…well human, more relaxed and happier.

"Dad" Scorpius scolded.

"Fine fine fine." Malfoy said and reached over me, wow he smelled nice…God what the hell am I thinking! He took my rook and used to take Roses queen. "Your welcome Potter."

"How the hell did you do tha-" I started but broke off as I heard the two words I've been longing to hear all day.

"Dinner's Ready!" Hermione called and we all rushed towards the table to eat. I ended sitting with Ginny to my right and Malfoy to my left and across from Albus who throughout the whole dinner was flirting with his boyfriend. It was kind of creepy so I focused on how Malfoy's leg brushed against mine under the table-wait no! I focused on my food! My food! I swear, my food!

The dinner went surprisingly well, only a few insults were thrown, mostly by Ron but after a good wack by Hermione he quieted down and all was amiable. Ginny and Hermione had made an AMAZING dinner, even Malfoy managed to compliment her. After dinner Astoria offered to help Ginny and Hermione with the cleaning spells, Albus and Scorpius went to god knows where and to be honest I was kind of afraid to go look for them. Rose and the other children all ran outside to play in the snow. I walked out onto the porch to watch them and to my surprise Malfoy was there too, using a lighting spell on a cigar.

"Well well Malfoy, surprised to see you with something so muggle." I smirked.

"Yeah well Astoria bought me some for our wedding and they were good." He shrugged and there was an awkward silence for a bit before Malfoy murmured "Ironic huh?"

"What?"

"Our sons of corse." he rolled his eyes "Who would have thought that of all the people in the world our sons would end up together." he smirked, taking a puff of his cigar.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird. I mean Al looks like me and Scorpius looks like you, watching them is kind of like…ya know…" why was I feeling so nervous?

"Like watching us make out. I know I was thinking the same thing. It's repulsive."

I laughed quietly but at the same was puzzled as to why that caused my heart to drop "So how has life been treating you Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco" he said after a pause "We're both adults and our sons are 'in love' so we should at least try to be mature."

"You mature?" I joked and he glared at me "Sorry, had to get that out of my system _Draco_"

"Well _Harry, _life has treated me well recently. At first my family was treated like dirt and with good reason but with Astoria and Scorpius's help we've become only slightly hated. They're amazing people, if it wasn't for them my life would be miserable."

"Your wife seems lovely as does your son."

Malf-_Draco _nodded "She's fantastic, it's a shame-" he suddenly stopped and looked out over the snow, puffing on his cigar silently.

"What's a shame?" I asked confused.

"Nothing…"

"Liar"

"Malfoys don't lie"

I just looked at him

"Okay fine! Maybe we lie a little!"

"Yeah a little" I snorted.

"You really are a headcase" Draco smirked.

"What makes you say that?"

Draco simply pointed upwards with his cigar.

I paled "Oh…" Draco and I were standing under the mistletoe. THE MISTLETOE! My heart suddenly sped up and the color quickly returned to my cheeks. Draco made an odd noise and it took me a second to realize that he was in a fit of laughter.

"Why the blood hell are you laughing! This isn't funny!"

"No but your face is!"

"Why aren't you more freaked out about this!"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later…" he said softly

I froze "What?"

"Honestly Pott-Harry, are you really that dense?"

"Hey I'm not-"

I was cut off as Draco's lips met mine, the kiss was soft and chaste. His lips were soft and tasted like the raspberry pie we had had for desert. I vaguely heard the thump of the cigar falling to the ground as his hands came up to cup my cheeks. Nothing had ever felt this good before, I never realized I had been missing something until this, it was like a void was filled. I responded to the kiss quickly, my hands reaching up and tangling in his sinfully soft hair, the kiss was beginning to ascend from exploration to passion quickly. Then he broke it, both of us panting heavily, it seems we had forgotten to breath.

"W-We should stop before the kids notice…"

I looked up quickly, luckily they were all to busy in their snowball fight to have noticed. I rested my forehead against his and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"What was that? What are we doing?" I suddenly asked, looking up to him.

"Well, I just snogged your brains out and this right now is completely and totally wrong"

"Right, totally wrong" I whispered absently, our eyes had met and it was like I was lost in them. I don't know why I was acting like this, hell yes I did. I had feelings for Draco! Ah fuck this isn't good. I stepped away "This never happened, if Ginny found out-"

"If she found out I think her and the Weasel would hex me into oblivion" he smirked.

"Probably" I sighed looking away, the thought of him being hexed by anyone stirred a deep protective instinct inside of me, I was starting to get a bit freaked out at all this…but then he lifted my chin and placed a sweet and tender kiss lightly on my swollen lips.

"Though I never have been good at doing what's right…meet me outside the Three Broomsticks, the day after our kids go back to Hogwarts."

"I-I can't…I guess I'm too used to doing the right thing."

"Just think about it" he whispered and for just a flash of a moment I heard a hint of pleading in his voice, my heart melted right there and then and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away.

"Being good gets boring…" I smiled and Draco was practically beaming.

"Ill see you then, two p.m. the Three Broomsticks, don't be late." he let go of me and went to gather up Astoria and Scorpius, he and Al had returned from don't even want to know where and were sitting on the couch. I heard the rush of floo as he left but stayed sitting on the snow in shock. In one night I had fallen crazily head over heels for Draco Malfoy…

...

**Yeah I know the mistletoe thing has been done probably hundreds of times but it's a classic! The other chapters won't be this cliché! Promise! Hope you guys liked, as always Reviews are Loved!**


	2. Paperwork Had Never Been So Fun

**Disclaimer: Still don't own :( **

**Hi! Here's chap 2 so woo! Not much else to say so here ya go!**

Harry's POV

"Where are you going again?" Ginny asked me as I wrapped the Gryffindor colored scarf around my neck.

"I have some paperwork I need to get done" I reminded. God I felt horrible! This was wrong in so many ways! I was really going out to meet Malfoy. It was all I had been thinking about, whether I should go? Was it worth it? Why did I even want to go? Why had things changed so easily? I didn't have the answers to any of those questions. All I knew was that I had to go and not even Voldemorts reincarnation could stop me.

"Paperwork?" Ginny raised her eyebrows "You seem awfully flustered for…paperwork. You sure you're not stepping out on me?"

I tensed for a second and looked to her but relaxed when I saw the teasing gleam in her eyes. I was Harry Potter after all, who would dare thing that I was capable of adultery? Well it's not adultery, it's just two people going for a drink...yeah just a drink... "Just paperwork Gin" I laughed and kissed her goodbye.

"Be back soon" she waved from the doorway as I left. I glanced back, she had no idea...none...I'm a horrible person...Yet I kept walking until my home was out of sight. I waited outside the Three Broomsticks, it was 1:55. I was early. God it was cold, I slipped inside and sat at the bar, ordering myself some firewhisky to help clear my thoughts. At 2:00 exactly I heard footsteps walk up behind me

"Figured you be at the bar."

"Figured you'd be on time to the second" I smirked

"I'm never late for an important date" he sat next to me

"So...so this is a date...?" I whispered

"That's the idea"

"T-This is wrong" I swirled my drink "I mean Ginny and the kids...I love them...don't you love Astoria and Scorpius?"

"Of corse I love them you dolt!" he snapped

"Alright alright" I said soothingly and he relaxed."What are we doing here?" I asked after a moment "I mean really doing?"

"I don't really know" he said, ordering a firewhisky for himself.

"Not like a Malfoy to admit he's unsure" I smiled amused.

"Not like a Malfoy to have feelings for The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice either" he smiled back at me and I blushed.

"W-Where are these feelings coming from?" I asked him as much as I asked myself.

"You really are dense" he sipped his drink, his light pink lips barely touching the rim of the cup. Lucky cup...wait I'm not dense!

"Hey!" I objected "What is that sopposed to mean?"

Draco sighed "These feelings aren't new Harry." he took my hand. I never expected his hand to feel like that, it was soft and smooth, silky even. I expected it to be callused and cold not this perfect gentle thing. "These feelings have always been there." he continued "At least your name has always invoked strong emotions from me..."

"Not good ones though""That was back then. We were kids, forced to live our lives by what everyone else expected of us."

"Do what everyone else expected" I nodded sighing "Me, the noble Gryffindor forced to save the world and you the Slytherin ice prince to try and destroy it. Expected to play our parts, expected to kill and hurt and win no matter what. Expected to keep doing what we do even after the war expected to-"

"Expected to marry who society deemed fit..." Draco offered and I looked at him surprised. "Tell me I'm wrong"

"I love Ginny and our kids" I shook my head

"But are you _in_ love with her?"

"We-We shouldn't be having this conversation out here Draco..." his name rolled off my tongue and tasted like a delicious piece of chocolate. He nodded and took my hand and we apparated to the most beautiful little modern cabin ever. It had light maple floors, high ceilings and its furniture just screamed Draco, amazingly clean yet curving lines with pillows and throws in Slytherin colors but the most amazing thing were the huge windows that wrapped around the entire room giving a 360 view of the mountains and lake that surrounded us.

"Is this yours?" I asked shocked

"Yup, even I need a place to escape the family" he smirked.

"Do you escape here with other men often…?" I asked softly and I could almost feel his surprise.

"Jealous?" he smirked

"How can I be jealous if I don't even know what I'm feeling?" I closed my eyes and clenched my fists but relaxed as I felt Draco's strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"What you're feeling is your eyes opening. Like I said these feelings aren't new." He face buried itself in the crook of my neck and I smiled as he kissed it softly. "This has been coming for ages Harry…"

"That's not an excuse for cheating on our wives Draco"

"Then we'll just have to make sure they never find out." he said and kissed me. The kiss was more passionate then last time and I found myself responding eagerly. He slipped his godly tongue into my mouth and we started to fight for dominance.

It was just like our school days, fighting to see who's superior but this time the battle wasn't with words it was with our tongues and bodies and as always I won. Forcing Draco against a wall I pinned his hands above his head kissing him roughly. My mind went blank when he arched his back and pressed our bodies together, our hips began to grind together and he groaned into my mouth even though my tongue was probably halfway down his throat he was responding eagerly. I let go of his hands and began to unbutton his shirt, his hands immediately wrapped around my waist and squeezed my butt. I tossed his shirt away and kissed down his neck, sucking on it until I was sure I left a mark before kissing down his chest and kneeling down I smiled. I wasn't nervous, unsure or even guilty any longer, all I knew is that I had to get these jeans off.

...

"That was long time for paperwork Harry" I flinched, Ginny was sitting on the sofa as tried to sneak back in, it was almost eleven.

"Yeah I'm sorry, you know work" I forced a smile even though I hurt in places I never thought possible. Not that I'm complaining, Draco gave me more pleasure then I had ever experienced in my life.

"Why are you lying to me!" Ginny stood up "I owled your work and they said you hadn't been in all day!"

_Shit Shit Shit Shit! Excuse, Excuse, Excuse, come on use that brain of yours Harry! Wait! I don't have a brain! Hermione has the brain! Shit Shit Shit!_

"Uh…"

"Where were you today" She said sternly.

"I was out making reservations and plans for our anniversary…I wanted it to be a surprise…"

I could have collapsed in relief as I saw her face soften "Oh Harry" she hugged me and I winced, Draco left several bruises. Luckily Ginny didn't notice my pain "I'm sorry I doubted you"

"You know I love you sweety" I hugged back, the guilt bubbling back up inside me.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_

…..

**Sorry its so much shorter then the last one, don't worry the next one will be longer! Promise! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Keep them coming! Reviews magically make my updates come faster! So yay hope you enjoyed Chap 2**


	3. Potter

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own**

**Hey ya'll! You're reviews have been great and make me all fuzzy inside! Anyways…here's the story!**

**Harry's POV**

"What is all this?" I asked looking around at the picnic with a smile. Draco and I have been secretly seeing each other for a few months now, it was safe to say Ginny and Astoria suspected nothing. I felt so guilty at first but now after three months of being with Draco things have changed. Instead of feeling guilty for cheating on Gin when I was with Draco I'd feel guilty when I kissed her, almost like I was cheating on Draco. It sounds crazy but it's true. Right now Draco had led me to a breezy cliff side where a red and white checkered blanket was laid down with a wicker basket, champagne and the smells of freshly baked ham wafted towards me.

"What do you think Potter?" Draco smirked. I quickly learned he only called me Potter when he was feeling nervous about something, like when he bought me Roses enchanted to change color for Valentines day with a card that said simply, _To Potter, you better like these. They cost me a fortune -DM_. It was one of his endearing qualities, one among many. Getting to know him was an adventure all its own but after three months it was almost like he was a part of me. I knew what every look, every gesture, every everything meant. It was safe to say that I loved Draco Malfoy, I haven't told him yet though, been waiting for the right time.

"I think it looks fantastic" I took his hand gently and squeezed it. He wasn't a big fan of random affection but today was a special occasion. Our three month anniversary. Three months since our first kiss. Three months since I realized there was more to life then doing what was expected of me. We sat down and I rested my head against his shoulder, normally I'd get a light shove and him telling me stop being a poof, cant expect a Malfoy to change over night after all, but today he obliged and wrapped his arms around me. We took out our food and ate happily, in the basket was salad, ham, roasted potatoes and for desert a delicious three layer chocolate cake. We laid on our back two hours later, completely stuffed.

"I can't believe you ate that whole cake" Draco smirked.

"Me! You ate like eight pieces! I only had four!"

"_Only_ four?" he cocked on eyebrow at me and I punched his arm lightly.

"So…Ginny told me to owl you and invite you, Astoria and Scorpius over for Easter dinner…"

Draco propped himself up on one elbow and looked at me. "You think we can handle that?"

"Whacha mean?"

"Being together, with our families and I'm guessing the Weasel's-sorry, RONS family and not giving our relationship away?"

"Well we can't avoid each other forever. Our kids are dating." I reminded.

"You're right," he said then spit over his shoulder. "Ugh, even if I'm shagging you saying that leaves a disgusting taste in my mouth."

"You're such a Malfoy!" I laughed at him.

"And you're such a Potter" He kissed me softly, I cupped his cheeks gently.

"Hey Draco…" I broke the kiss.

"What? This better be good." He always got a bit grumpy if we were interrupted

"I love you…"

"I'd sure as hell hope so" he leaned into kiss me again but I sat up

"I tell you I love you and all I get is a 'sure as hell hope so!'"

"Well considering we've been seeing each other behind our family's backs for three months I figured it was kind of a given we were in love" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You never said that"

"Who am I again?" he pointed at himself.

I rolled my eyes "Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince."

"Exactly, I'm not a romantic person."

"This picnic was romantic" I traced his biceps

"Really? I just didn't feel like spending Galleons on an expensive dinner"

"You are such a jerk!" I wapped him.

"Wanna break up then?" he kissed me deeply.

"You wish" I smiled and kissed back.

It was Easter holidays and the kids were all back from vacation. I had learned my lesson against playing wizard chess with Rose so Ron, the kids and I were playing Quidditch in the backyard while waiting for dinner and Malfoy's. Adults vs. Kids. To say I was nervous was an understatement. My wife and my lover were going to be in the same house. Yeah, I was freaking out, so much so that I let James catch the snitch twice already, Ron was just about ready to check me into St. Mungo's.

Then Hermione stuck her head outside "Come on _children_, get off your brooms, dinner's almost ready and the Malfoy's just flooed in."

Albus practically jumped off his broom and ran inside, I followed more slowly, trying to act nonchalant but deep down my heart was pounding. A hoard of Death Eaters seemed like nothing compared to this. I walked inside to see Scorpius and Albus locked in a kiss, Rose coming in behind me gave them a little shove.

"Knock it off you two before we loose our appetites" she rolled her eyes amused.

"Sorry…" Albus blushed, breakin the kiss. Scorpius just shrugged nonchalantly, it was then Draco caught my eye. I was surprised to find worry there, he must be as nervous as I was but what was the real shocker was the jealously as Ginny came over and kissed me softly, attempting to fix my hair so I didn't look as raggedy.

"Gin, Gin, its fine" I smirked taking her hands

"You like you just played a championship Quidditch match."

"Hardly, he played better after that bludger hit him! God he was terrible!" Ron said

"Thanks a lot mate" I said and flushed when I saw Draco's amused smirk.

"Dinner!" Hermione called.

At the table the sitting positions were the same as Christmas Eve dinner but this time throughout the whole dinner Draco and I were running our feet together. No one suspected a thing. At least that's what I thought. After dinner the girls went to clean, yeah it seemed sort of sexist but they enjoyed it, it gave them time to gossip about their husbands and kids. Again all of the kids went outside to play and Draco and I sat out on the porch.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected" He said, lighting a cigar "The food was good too"

"Your foot molestation distracted me from my food" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, its my fault"

"It always is"

"Is this my fault?" He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"Yes"

"And this?" He kissed me again and I smiled, kissing back, he gripped the sides of my robes and pulled me close. I could taste the cigar smoke on his tongue, a taste I've learned to love.

"We cant do this here" I broke the kiss suddenly. "Someone might catch us."

"If you don't want to be caught you might think of not standing next to the door." a voice said behind us and we spun around. It was Hermione.

"We-I can explain"

"Okay, explain."

"Uh-we-it was-" I was to used to being Mr. Perfect. I wasn't used to being caught in a situation like this.

"Wow Potter, smooth" Draco said in a calm and cool voice but again that use of my last name gave away he was shaken up as well. He looked at Hermione, inspecting her closely. "You're not surprised" he announced and I looked back to Hermione. It was true, she looked upset, disappointed but not at all surprised.

"You two were practically shagging each other with your eyes during dinner" She sighed.

"We were not!" I objected a bit panicky.

"Don't worry, none of the others noticed."

"Do not tell anyone" Draco growled but Hermione ignored him, looking at me instead.

"Harry…how could you?"

"Its complicated 'Mione…"

"You're cheating on Ginny, Ron, my husbands sister."

"I think he's noticed that much Granger" Draco said

"And you!" She turned to face him, "You aren't much better! How do I know you have cursed or poisoned him or something!"

"He's not like that anymore" I said immediately hopping to Draco's defense and she turned to me surprised.

"Harry…"

"'Mione, I love him. And I-I know this is wrong on so many levels but I cant stop, I wont stop…"

"Then you have to tell Ginny"

"And how am I supposed to do that! It'll crush her!"

"She'll find out sooner or later."

"Then I'd rather it be later." I didn't feel like the Golden Boy then, I felt dirty, caught, tarnished. Anything but good, I was a horrible person and I knew it.

"If you don't tell her I will."

"Hermione! You cant!"

"And you cant keep lying to her!"

"And what about the kids? They'll be broken too! T-They'll hate me…"

"They'll hate you more if you go on with this!"

As much as I wanted to ignore her I knew she was right, as always. But before I could answer I heard Draco's voice, soft and almost sad behind me.

"She's right Harry."

"What?" I turned around shocked to face him. "We cant just leave our families."

"I know"

"Then wha-"

"We cant keep going on like this…"

"No-"

"We have to end this now"

"Drac-"

"Harry, they're our families. Neither of us could hurt them."

In that moment I forgot Hermione was there, I forgot anyone else existed in the world. "I cant just stop seeing you. Just like that…"

"You have to Potter. I'm breaking up with you."

"You don't want to though! I know you!"

"Its for the best…" he leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed back, pleading him not to do this, to just stay with me but soon he pulled back. "Tell Astoria and Scorp I wasn't feeling well and went home…" he said softly before aparating away. I stood there frozen, staring at the spot where he had stood.

"You really did love him didn't you Harry?" Hermione asked

"More then anything…" I nodded and she put a hand on my back.

"Its for the best"

"The best for who?" I whispered, "This doesn't change what I did or how I feel. And if anything I want to run away now more then ever…"

I felt her hug me gently "Just give it time" she whispered softly but I knew no amount of time would heal the void left in my life.

…

**So yeah…kind of depressing…Review please!**


	4. Caught

**Disclaimer: Still do not own!**

**So yeah, sorry it took so long to update peoples but fear not! Here is the next chapter! Yay *cheer cheer cheer*!**

**Draco's POV**

"Draco what is this?" Astoria set a piece of parchment in front of me. It had been two weeks since I broke up with Harry. Two weeks since we've kissed, two weeks since we've spoken, two weeks since I've lived. I opened the parchment and almost died. It was one of my letters to Harry. One of the X rated ones. This was not good.

"Well?" Astoria crossed her arms "What is it?"

"What do you think it is?" I asked her, trying to sound indifferent but I was pretty shaken up.

"I don't know what to think Draco. You've been acting weird these past few months, always gone or when you are home your mind is somewhere else. I thought it was just work but I mean now…"

"Astoria I'm sorry"

She frowned "Then its true." she paced the floor and looked at the ceiling angrily "Its true, god Draco I can't believe you!"

"It's over now!" I stood up.

"And why should I believe you!" she demanded, turning to face me.

"It is over, it's been over for two weeks!"

"And did you want it to be over?" She turned to face me, her eyes drilling holes into mine. After everything I've done to her I couldn't lie to her again. I like to seem heartless and cold but I'm not, I love and care and hurt just like everyone else and right now I really wish I didn't.

"No" I whispered ashamed "Granger found out and threatened to spill."

"So you did it to protect him? Goddamnit Draco!"

I knew I hurt her and I also knew there was nothing I could do to make her feel better.

"When did it start?" She looked to me.

"What?" the question was startling.

"When did it start? When did you start cheating on me?"

"Christmas Eve dinner…we were out on the porch. We talked, there was mistletoe…"

"Christmas Eve…" she echoed "Christmas time…"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what? Sorry for cheating or sorry for being caught."

I sighed and that seemed to be all the answer she needed. She stormed upstairs.

"Astoria? Astoria where are you going?" I followed her.

"To my parents. I can't be around you right now." She said, sitting on the bed and waving her wand around to pack a bag.

"Please don't tell anyone."

She stopped her packing and looked up to me. I saw the surprise in her eyes, that obviously wasn't what she expected to hear from me. She stood up and walked over to stand right in front of me. "What?"

"Please don't tell anyone. It will destroy his reputation, his family. I won't be responsible for that."

She shook her head, a sad smile touching her lips. "I love you Draco and I know you love me but you never loved me enough to think of me before anything else…"

"That's not true" I objected.

"It is." she nodded "No matter how much you've cared I've never invoked in you the kind of emotion I heard in your voice just now." she shook her head.

"I'm sorry" I said for what felt like the millionth time today.

She ignored my apology and sat down "What will you do now?" she asked.

"To be honest I don't know. These past couple of weeks have been horrible."

"How so?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?" I asked sitting next to her.

"We weren't like everyone else, marrying just out of school. We waited, got to know each other. We were friends before we married, adults. What kind of friend or partner would I be if you can't talk to me?"

"A normal one" I smirked.

"When have I ever been normal?" she smiled and I hugged her.

"Never" I said softly.

"I do want a divorce though."

"What?" I pulled away from her.

"Not because I'm angry or hate you but because I want us both to be free to find our own happiness. And don't worry, we wont tell anyone the real reason for the divorce. Not even Scorp." she nodded.

"You are the best Astoria. What happened between Potter and I…please don't think it reflected on you."

"I know it didn't" she patted my cheek and I smirked.

**Harry's POV.**

It's been months since I've seen Draco. I'm swear I'm going insane. I miss him so much, I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes I see his face. I know Ginny and Ron have been worried but Hermione has been covering for me. Making it out to seem like stress from work and everyone believes Hermione.

"Harry are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"One second" I called back, we were picking up the kids from the train station for summer break. I jogged downstairs to meet her and she giggled. "What?" I asked.

"You just seem happier then you have been in a while."

"Just glad to see the kids" I smiled but deep down I knew it was my hopes of seeing Draco at the train station. It was a long shot but I hoped…

"Alright let go then" she smiled and we apparated to the train station. The train was already there and families were unloading and happy reunions were being held. I looked around and caught sight of a platinum blonde head. My heart leapt but then fell, it was only Scorpius, him and Albus were saying a sad goodbye. Scorpius left and I watched as the young Malfoy ran to his mother, I looked around. No Draco. Albus came over with a solemn look on his face.

"You okay honey?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah, I just feel bad for Scorp. His parents are divorcing. It must be rough."

I felt like dementor flew by, everything went hazy and cold, I swear my heart stopped. Draco and Astoria were getting a divorce. "Why?" I managed to ask.

Albus shrugged. "The only thing Mrs. Malfoy would say was that they grew apart but apparently it's a civil divorce. They're even still going to live in the same house for now."

"Well that's good at least but if Scorpius ever needs a place to stay feel free to invite him over."

"Thanks mom" Albus smiled.

I felt eyes on me and looked up. I locked eyes with Astoria, the look was simple, she gave me a small nod before walking away with Scorpius. That was all I needed to know that she knew about Draco and I. It scared me but at the same time I felt a bit freer, keeping this kind of secret tore you away from the inside out.

Ginny and I gathered up Lily then went home, we stayed up late talking with the kids about school and stuff. I felt like banging my head against a table when I found out that Lily had a boyfriend. Joshua McLaggen, Ron will blow a gasket when he hears about that. Albus and Scorpius are doing well which makes me happy, in a way I feel like my sons relationship is my bridge to Draco. It's horrible to think about it that way but I can't help it. It was past midnight when Ginny finally shooed the kids off to bed.

"You coming to sleep Harry?" she asked me.

"No not yet. I'm going to go flying." I stood

"Flying?" she laughed "But it's almost one a.m."

"I know, I won't be long."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself "Are you sure everything's okay…? I mean you've been so distant lately and I know Hermione says its just work but I'm still worried."

"Gin" I put my hands on her shoulders "I'm fine, I promise."

She sighed "If you're sure"

"I am"

"Then have a fun flight" she kissed me softly, I forced myself to kiss back. It felt so wrong, these aren't the lips I should be kissing but I beared it until she finally broke it.

"Goodnight" I waved.

"Night" she walked upstairs and I went outside, getting my broom I went flying. I don't know if I did it on purpose or if it was a subconscious accident but before I knew it I landed on the Cliffside where Draco and I had had our picnic. I landed on the grass and flopped on my back. Closing my eyes I felt the wind ruffling my already messy hair, it had been so nice that day with Draco. I could almost still smell him, almost feel his hand brushing my cheek-wait.

"Ahhh!" I sat bolt up right and scrambled away from the figure who sat next to me. I was about to reach for my wand the figure spoke.

"Christ Potter, you act like I'm your worst nightmare." Draco Malfoy laughed and I just stared at him. "Hello? Potter?" he waved a hand in front of my face "Harry?" he asked more concerned. That broke me out of my stupor. I reached forward and touched his cheek lightly, feeling his soft skin under my fingers once more I launched myself forward and kissed him passionately. He met my kiss compliantly, our lips melding and giving a new meaning to magic. I pulled back.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I couldn't do it…live without you…" he shook his head and I smiled, knowing how hard it must have been for him to admit that to himself let alone me.

"I can't live without you either Draco. These past few months they've been horrible."

"I take it your son told you about Astoria and I?"

"Yeah, Draco I'm sorry. I hope I didn't cause to many problems…" I really did feel horrible about ruining their marriage.

"She was upset at first but then she took it in stride and things are actually better now then when we were married. She's my best friend." he shrugged and I smiled

"That's good"

"Do you know what'd be even better?" He asked.

"What?"

"This" he leaned forward and kissed me again. This kiss was lustful and needy, after so long apart me needed a release. Hands slid everywhere, getting reacquainted with the other's body. Tonight was going to be the best night yet…

The next morning I woke up with my cheek resting against Draco's chest.

"Well it's about time you woke up." Draco chuckled, I looked up and smiled.

"I was afraid if I did I'd find out last night never happened."

"Do you wish it never happened?" he frowned.

"You have no idea how happy I am that it happened." I sat up and kissed him deeply. Then I gasped breaking the kiss "What time is it?"

"Seven a.m."

"Oh god Ginny is going to kill me" I hopped up, searching everywhere for my clothes.

"Looking for these?" Draco held up my pants on one finger.

I laughed and got dressed, after a very long and very…wet…goodbye kiss and promises to meet soon I headed home. I was on cloud nine, last night had been perfect, and I was so in love and so happy. I landed outside the house and put my broom away and went inside. I saw Ginny in the kitchen and quickly made a bouquet flowers appear in my hand. I walked over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I stayed out all night. I fell asleep in a field." I offered her the flowers but she just looked at me coldly.

"What?" I asked.

"Look on the table"

I turned around and went to the table, my heart stopped and I dropped the flowers. The Daily Prophet sat face up on the table. The headline read.

_**TOXIC LOVE!**_

_**The Savior of the Wizarding world and Ex-Death Eater Caught in Torrid Love Affair.**_

_Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, the man who defeated Voldemort twice and husband to former Holyhead Harpie player Ginny Potter (Maiden-name Weasley) was caught in a very compromising position with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was a renown Death Eater and child hood rival of Potter, he was married to Astoria Greengrass who he recently divorced, no doubt due to the affair. Reports of seeing the two together at Hogsmede and other places go as far back as Christmas of last year. After yours truly pieced together many tidbits of information the two lovers were tracked to a secluded Cliffside where they were caught red handed in the middle of their torrid and revolting affair._

_-Rita Skeeter._

Next to the article was a large picture of Draco and I kissing in the field and removing each others shirts but luckily the picture didn't go any farther then that.

I was speechless and shocked but felt Ginny's cold gaze on my back. "Well?" she asked "Care to explain?"

**…...**

**Well someone's in trouble. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Guilty

**Disclaimer: Still sadly I do not own… :(**

**No authors note today, Ill just surprise you. Muahahahahahahahaha.**

**Harry's POV**

"I'm waiting Harry" Ginny said, arms crossed, on the outside she looked ready to kill but in her eyes I saw the hurt and betrayal. My heart broke for her, I never meant to hurt her.

"Gin, I'm sorry" I took a step towards her, wanting to wrap my arms around her but she stepped away.

"So its true…" she whispered, her eyes widening. "I hoped…I hoped that it was just more of Skeeters lies…Harry…"

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"What did you think you'd be doing!" she yelled at me "You cheated on me Harry! You-you slept with him! Since Christmas! CHRISTMAS! I can't believe this…" she started to pace.

"Ginny…"

"No, Harry just don't. Please…" she whispered, putting a hand up. In that moment we weren't the Golden couple, we weren't Harry and Ginny Potter, we weren't Wizards. We were just a married couple, having one of the darkest moments a married couple can have and it was my entire fault. "I need to go have some time alone."

"When will you be back…?" I whispered

"At this point I don't even know if Ill be coming back." she casted a charm to change her clothes before leaving. I went into the den and sat on the couch, reading the article over and over for what felt like an eternity, then I heard a soft click click. I looked up and saw Draco's owl pecking at the window. Standing up I opened the window and took the piece of parchment off its leg. Giving the bird some grain to nibble at I read the letter.

_Get the Prophet? -DM_

_Yeah, Ginny left. -HP_

I sent that back numbly and in no more then ten minutes I heard the loud popping noise of someone apparating. I didn't even need to look up to know who it was, Draco sat next to me and put his arms around me securely. He said nothing, just kissed my forehead and silently let me know he'd always be there. I smirked against his chest softly.

"Why are you smiling Potter? Your wife might have just left you." He muttered.

"I'm smiling because of you."

"Me? Why?" he raised his eyebrow in a very Malfoy like look.

"You've changed."

"I have not, what do you mean?"

"Hm, let's see. You are holding me in your arms, comforting me and probably have the undeniable urge to snog my brains out." I chuckled softly.

"I was thinking shag your brains out but close enough."

"And you've gotten yourself a sense of humor." I shifted to lean my back against his chest, my head tucked under his. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, slender fingers tracing my abs lightly.

"I've always had a sense of humor. You just never noticed."

"I notice now, I notice everything about you." I smiled softly.

"Oh? And what have you noticed about me?"

"Well you like green apples. You hate spiders almost as much as Ron, you're just better at hiding it. You count the stars when you think I'm not looking. You take a peek under any skirt you can-"

"I do not!" he objected

"You so do" I laughed "Even if you don't notice it you do. You're favorite color is light green, not dark green like most Slytherins. You like the warm rather then the cold. You hate it when your food touches and think peas are gross."

"How the hell did you learn all that?" Draco asked and I prided myself, he seemed surprised and it was not easy to surprise Draco Malfoy.

"I love you" I shrugged "I just noticed things" I broke off into a yawn.

"You need to sleep, you were up all night."

"And whose fault is that."

"Just sleep" he chuckled and kissed me softly. I was tired, laying my head on his chest I quickly fell asleep listening to his steady heart beat. My last fault before I fell asleep was _This feels so right._

**Draco's POV**

I held Harry close as he slept, he may have been the sleeping one but I was the one who felt vulnerable. He had grown on me, when we were kids I hated his guts but now being without him was unacceptable. I smirked and ran my fingers through his wild hair tenderly, I didn't let myself show affection openly very often but he was asleep so what could it hurt. I smiled, closing my eyes and relishing in that Harry smell, like open grass and an upcoming rain shower. My eyes snapped open as I heard the door open, footsteps came closer then suddenly stopped.

I looked up and met the eyes of Ginny Potter. No words were spoken between us as her eyes shifted from me to where Harry slept on my chest. Her eyes hardened but then slowly softened into a deep sadness.

"I loved him since before I even started Hogwarts ya know…" she finally whispered, her voice was strained.

"We didn't plan to fall in love." I responded, trying to sound apologetic, sympathetic, something. I wasn't very good with emotions…

"Love?" she looked up to me and I suddenly realized she didn't know. Not truly know, she saw the Prophet and knew about the sex but obviously not how deep this was, she didn't realize that this wasn't a midlife crisis that would end soon. She had no idea.

I nodded "Why don't you sit…we should talk…" I said and this time I didn't have to fake the apology in my voice.

She looked at me, knowing that sitting down would lead to the most painful conversation in her life but instead of leaving like I expected she sat down. I was struck by a wave of admiration, god Potter did change me, admiring a Weasley…but I did see what Harry saw in her. She was pretty and had more bravery then most pureblooded women.

"Don't just stare, talk but don't wake up Harry."

"Yeah, he tends to blubber a when put in the spotlight." I chuckled softly and I saw the corner of her mouth quirk up in a smirk not unlike my own. "What would you like to know about us."

"Do you really love him?"

"Unfortunately yes" I chuckled.

"Why?"

The question caught me off guard, "Why?" I repeated

"Yes, why? You an Ex-Death Eater who tried to hurt or kill Harry more then once. Why the hell should I trust you? Why do you suddenly go from Slytherin Ice Prince to loving my husband."

I flinched when she reminded me that he was married. Damn she was good, maybe I underestimated the red head. "I love him because he understands."

"Understands what exactly"

"What its like. To have to live the life everyone expects of us…"

"What do you mean?" she seemed genuinely interested.

"We were born and raised to do specific things, we never were able to do what we wanted, when we wanted, how we wanted. We put on a path and told to go and not look back. For the first time we're straying from that path, we're both scared."

"A Malfoy admitting he's scared." she crossed her arms.

"When I'm with Harry I'm not a Malfoy and he's not a Potter. We're not Slytherin or Gryffindor. We are just Harry and Draco, two men who love each other." I unconsciously turned my gaze back to sleeping Harry, my arms gently tightening around his waist.

"How did it start?" Ginny asked softly.

"We were talking out on the porch at Christmas Eve and got caught under the mistletoe…I asked him to meet me at the Three Broomsticks. He did and it went from there."

"Does your wife know"

"It was the reason for our divorce but she took it…shockingly well actually. We are still friends."

"Friends?" she asked surprised "How did you remain friends after this?"

"To be honest I don't really know. We just are" I shrugged.

"Does your son know?"

"No…he's probably read the Prophet by now though. He'll probably never talk to me again…"

"It will be hard for Albus and Scorp." Ginny agreed and I paused.

"Wait…Accio Daily Prophet" I said and the newspaper landed in my lap. I picked it up and looked at the picture, it was a bit blurry, just blurry enough. I looked up to Ginny "I have a plan, I need your help."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look, sooner or later Weasel will wake up and find the Prophet and explode along with the rest of the wizarding world. I know that you're angry and hurt but I know you don't want the whole world and especially your brother in the middle of this. Scorpius looks exactly like me and-"

"And Albus looks like Harry!" Ginny exclaimed "The picture is blurry enough to be able to tell everyone that its Albus and Scorp in the picture! You're a genius!"

"Glad you caught on to that." I chuckled but it faded "There is one problem…"

"We have to tell the boys" She nodded.

"And wake up Harry…"

"Why don't we do that one first." She smirked.

"Good idea…uh, do you want to…"

"He's sleeping on you, that's your job"

I shook Harry lightly "Harry, wake up" he didn't budge so I wapped the side of his head "Potter! Get up!"

"What!" he sat bolt up right and Ginny laughed. Harry paused and looked between Ginny and I then back to Ginny, completely confused. "What did I miss…"

"We have a plan."

"A plan for what…?" he scooted away from me nervously.

"A plan to keep Weasel-"

"Draco" Harry sighed.

"Fine, a plan to keep RON and the rest of the wizarding world out of our business" I finished.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well your wife gave me the idea actually. Ya see this picture is blurry enough to be able to pass us off for Scorp and Albus."

"What! No we ca-"

"Harry, they'll find out from the Prophet anyways." Ginny put a hand on his knee.

"Fine…okay…we need to tell them now thou-"

"DAD!" Albus ran downstairs.

"Something tells me he already found out." Ginny sighed as Albus ran down the stairs.

"What's up with the Prophet toda-" he stopped at the base of the stairs when he saw me sitting on the couch. I gave a little wave. "Dad! What! How could you! Mom!" Albus turned to his mother.

"Honey, owl Scorpius and tell him to come over" Ginny said calmly.

"What? Mom…" Albus trailed off, he was understandably confused and upset.

"Just do it, we'll explain soon." she promised and Albus went back up the stairs.

I took Harry's hand lightly and he squeezed mine softly but we let go quickly, not wanting to make Ginny upset. This was the longest conversation I have had with her but I had quickly grown to admire her. On impulse I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder.

"We will all work this out." I promised gently.

"I think its already been worked out." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"If I tried to argue what would you do?" Ginny looked up to him.

Harry didn't answer.

"Exactly. I love you but I'm not stupid."

"I never-"

"I know you never thought I was stupid Harry. It will be okay." she took his hands "We will get through this and we will survive. At least until Ron finds out and he will find out eventually."

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to that…" Harry sighed

"We have time since Scorp and Albus will probably help. I cant say I'm happy but I…I understand now I think."

"Gin…" Harry whispered but she just hugged him.

"I know Harry, I love you too" she sighed and he hugged her back.

I felt a bit awkward, at least when Astoria and I ended it we had the privacy of our own home to be alone…Damn Potters never can do things quietly…

Their hug broke and Ginny looked between us.

"I hope you two know the hell you two have brought on yourselves…this wont be easy." She warned truthfully.

"I know" I nodded "We can handle it." I took Harry's hand again. We all looked up as footsteps came down the stairs.

"Scorp and Albus are here." Harry nodded and I sighed. Praying to whoever was out there to make this work.

**...**

**There's chap 5! Woo! Please tell me how you like it, suggestions, ect, pretty much just Review please. **


	6. Hermione

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

**Sorry it's been so long! The Over the River and Through the Woods song fails to mention that Gramma's house doesn't have wi-fi.**

**Hermione's POV**

I was finally able to sleep in for once, it was so nice. I was planning to sleep till at least noon since I had a day off of work but if there's something I should have learned in my life it's that things never go as planned.

"HERMIONE!" Ron's voice woke me up from my happy dreams, it was way to early for me to be getting up. "HERMIONE!" he ran upstairs, waving around what looked like the Daily Prophet.

"What is it Ronald?" I asked, my voice was sleeping but still laced with annoyance.

"Have you seen the Prophet today!" he demanded,

"No, I've been sleeping all morning" it was hard to sound annoyed anymore because I was trying not to laugh, his face was redder then his hair.

"Well look!" he tossed me the newspaper, it landed on my lap and I gasped, for once speechless. "Can you believe this 'Mione!" Ron was absolutely raging.

"M-Maybe it's a misunderstanding…" I said but I knew it was true, to be honest I pushed what I saw between Harry and Malfoy to the least traveled portions of my mind in respect for Harry's privacy. I tried never to think about it again but now I felt terrible, maybe if I had done more back then they wouldn't have to go through this now. I felt guilty but at the same time I was angry, Harry had lied to me! He said they were done! I wanted to hex him so bad!

"They have a picture!" Ron yelled.

"Why don't we calm down and floo over there." Yeah that sounded like a good idea. Releasing Ron on him would be better then any hex out there.

"Yeah…YEAH! Lets do that!" Ron said and ran towards the fireplace.

"Wait!" I called, going after him and grabbing his arm.

"What! 'Mione hurry up!"

"Put on some pants first" I sighed exasperated and he looked down, he was wearing just some Gryffindor boxers I had gotten him as a gag gift last Christmas.

"Oh" he ran back to our room.

After about ten minutes Ron and I flooed to Harry's. We appeared in the living room where we saw Scorpius and Albus sitting together in a corner talking in hushed tones and sitting on the sofa was none other then Draco Malfoy himself. Before I could move Ron had whipped out his wand and was charging towards our school time rival. I was actually quite impressed with that speed.

"YOU SLIMY GIT FACED-" Ron bellowed his wand shoved into Malfoy's face.

"Potter come get your pet" Malfoy called in almost a bored voice, Harry poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Ron-"

"No!" Ron turned on Harry "How could you do that to my sister mate!"

"Its just a big misunderstanding" Harry said slowly, his hands in the air to show surrender.

"I saw the picture myself!"

"It wasn't Malfoy and I"

"Bloody hell it wasn't!"

"It was Al and I sir." Scorpius stood up and Ron turned around, obviously just noticing the two teenagers.

"What?" he asked.

"It was Al and I in that field. That geezer Skeeter is so blind she thought it was my and Al's dad." Scorpius said politely. It was still a wonder how different his personality was from his fathers.

"Look at the picture Uncle Ron" Albus showed him the news paper and I looked over Ron's shoulder to give it a closer inspection, it was rather blurry.

Ron looked back to Harry "But-but then what is _he_ doing here?" he pointed at Malfoy.

"Trying to get this mess sorted out! What the hell do you think? Me with a Potter, how revolting" Malfoy gagged. I admit I would have been fooled by all this had I not already known the truth, I felt Ron relaxing and I knew he believed them. Contrary to popular belief Ron wasn't stupid, in fact he was quite brilliant he was just trusting, he didn't believe that Harry of all people would lie to him.

"I'm sorry mate…I just, she's my little sister ya know…" Ron apologized to Harry, patting him on the back then looking around. "Where is Gin?"

"She went down to the Prophet with James and Lily to give Skeeter a piece of her mind." Harry chuckled. We all looked up as a ministry owl clicked its beak on the window. Ron swung around.

"Bullocks! I was supposed to be at work fifteen minutes ago!" he yelled and apparated away with a loud pop. As soon as he was gone I swung around to face Harry.

"What are you playing at!" I yelled. "You may be able to fool Ron but I know that it was you two in that picture!"

"Hermio-" Harry started but I cut him off.

"You told me you two were done! I cant believe you'd lie to me!"

"We were done 'Mione! It just started up again when that picture was taken I swear!" Harry pleaded and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Ginny knows…" he added softly and I looked up surprised.

"She does?" I asked.

"She helped come up with the Scorpius and Albus plan" Harry nodded.

"How did she take it?"

"She's strong, hurting but strong. She'll make it." I looked at Malfoy startled. Not expecting him to sing the praises of a former Weasley. He must have read my look because he snorted and rolled his eyes "I give praise where praise is due Granger."

"Draco" Harry sighed.

"Sorry sorry I mean _Hermione_"

"How'd you do it?" I turned to Harry.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Train him"

"Well I'd tell you how but Albus and Scorpius are still in the room."

"Oh gross dad!" Albus put a hand over his eyes as if trying to block out the images, Scorpius just laughed.

"Why don't you two go upstairs" Malfoy suggested and Albus quickly dragged his boyfriend up the staircase.

Harry smiled amused and took Malfoy's hand softly, Malfoy lifted their intertwined hands and softly pressed his lips to each of Harry's fingers causing Harry to laugh softly.

"So what now?" I asked, part of me was repulsed, the other part wanted to go AWWWWWWW!

"What do you mean?" Harry looked to me as if he forgot I was even there.

"Well you two cant hide behind Scorpius and Al forever." I sighed "Sooner or later Ron will find out and so will everyone else and Ginny may be strong but I doubt she'll want to stay married."

Harry frowned "I know…I don't plan on asking her to stay with me. I couldn't do that to her."

"How did the kids take it?" I asked with a sigh.

"We told Albus and Scorpius first and they took it pretty well, they could relate after all considering they're together and they agreed to help us. Lily was upset but accepted it and James…" Harry trailed off. Malfoy giving his hand a little squeeze, it was a discreet and simple gesture but it was a silent tell that he really did care for Harry and that made me feel a bit better about everything. "James isn't speaking to me anymore…he's going along with the picture thing but he hates me now…"

"Oh Harry…I'm sure he'll come around" I tried to reassure him.

"I'm not. I cheated on his mother…" Harry sat down on the couch defeated.

"But you-" I started but was cut off by Malfoy who had sat by Harry, tipping his chin up so their eyes met.

"Harry listen. Of corse he's upset and he deserves to be but you are still his father and soon after all the shock dies down he'll come to terms with this. As for the rest of the wizarding world who cares what they think? They can say what they want about us, you're still Harry sodding Potter, they'll forgive you. Not that you need their forgiveness. And until everyone does come to terms with this I will be with you and I wont be leaving no matter what. We're in this together and nothing will ever change that, I've been at your side since we were kids…maybe back then things didn't go quite this well but at least I was a constant in your life." Harry laughed softly at that. "It will all be okay Harry. I promise." he finished and kissed Harry gently.

I smiled softly and rested my chin on my hand. I could my heart softening up just a bit. "Nice speech but soon people will be flocking this house looking for answers. Not everyone will believe the Scorpius Albus thing so I think you should head home." I pointed at Malfoy.

"You're right." he said and after giving Harry one more swift and reassuring kiss he stood about to aparate away.

"Wait" I called out and he turned around questioningly "Say it again"

"Say what again?" he asked confused.

"That I'm right" I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"You friends are crazy Potter, the lot of them!" he threw his hands in the air then aparated out.

I looked at Harry and we both burst out laughing, I sat next to him and hugged him, he hugged me back tightly. Once we let go I put my hands on his shoulders. "I cant believe I'm saying this but Malfoy…_Draco_ is a good man for you Harry and I wish you two the best of luck."

He smiled, "Thanks 'Mione. I think I'm going to need all the friends I can get right now."

**…...**

**Thanks for all of your guy's patience. I won't be so long updating next time. Promise and the next Chappy will be longer too. Please Review!**


	7. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I won Harry Potter in a Poker Match of questionable legality…As much as I wish that was true its not *cries* I still own nothing.**

**Warning: There is a tad bit of dirty content but its not horribly bad. Just a heads up.**

**Harry's POV**

Hermione was right, as always, within the hour wizarding news reporters and even just random people were crowded outside my house. Scorpius and Albus were pressed up against the window watching while Hermione and I played a game of wizards chess. We really had nothing else to do after all.

"I see mom!" Albus said and I went over to peek out the window. As soon as I did the window was rushed and lights flashed everywhere with pictures being snapped and questions yelled through the pane. Then the reporters started falling over one by one and Ginny walked inside flanked by Lily and James who was flipping off the reporters. She quickly turned the door behind her and she smirked at me.

"Jelly legs, never gets old." she laughed softly then looked at Hermione confused. "When did you get her-"

"Ron saw the Prophet" Hermione sighed.

"Does he know?"

"No he bought the Scorpius Albus thing." I said thankfully. I felt horribly guilty for lying to him but I knew that now wasn't the right time to tell him.

"We're going to have to tell him sooner or later" Ginny pointed out.

"I know…I just, when we tell him I want it to be just us not him, me and the entire wizarding world. He should find out from me not a newspaper." I shook my head.

"You're right" she nodded "Thought I suggest you have back up, just in case he tries to kill you. Or Draco."

"He wouldn't…" I paused "Hey 'Mione you'll be there when I tell him right?"

"Of corse Harry" she patted my back

"Not that this isn't all fine and dandy but shouldn't we do something about all the reporters wondering about dad's whorish ways?" James asked and I couldn't help but be ashamed.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny snapped "Don't talk about your father that way!"

"For chrissakes mom he's sleeping with a Malfoy. No offense Al, Scorpius is at least tolerable but _Draco Malfoy_? He was a deatheater! He tried to kill you and everyone else we love dozens of times!"

"He's not a Death Eater anymore" I couldn't help but speak.

"How can you defend him dad! Oh yeah because you're his little fuck toy!"

"James that is enough!" Ginny yelled but her voice was drown out by James'

"I used to think you were the best thing in the world! I wanted to be just like you! My dad the savior of the whole damn wizarding world! Brave and smart and someone everyone looked to, especially me! You were my hero! I always tried to be the best I could be to make you proud, more then anything in the freakin universe I wanted to be like you…Now I see that all you are is a whore! A WHORE WHO LEAVES HIS FAMILY FOR A MURDERING SON OF A BITCH! AND I HATE YOU!" James screamed and stormed upstairs, slamming a door.

It was silent, Ginny, Hermione, Lily, Albus and Scorpius just stared at me, finally after what seemed like an eternity Ginny stepped forward and put a hand on my arm. "Har-"

"Just…Just give me a few minutes…" I whispered and walked away to the kitchen with my head hanging. I would have rather faced ten Voldemorts then listen to what James had just said but I knew he wouldn't be the only one to feel that way. He was the first of many that would scream those things at me when this finally came out. But it also hurt the most because he was my son, my first born son and now he hates me…It took me a few minutes to gather myself together and come back out to join the others who still sat by the window watching the reporters.

"How long do you think they'll be there?" Hermione asked.

"Forever" Scorpius said amused "They're like animals waiting to pounce in and make the kill."

Albus paused and looked at his boyfriend "Pleasant metaphor."

I couldn't stop a small smile from touching my lips, Scorpius had become like another family member he was over so often. I admired the young Malfoy, his parents had split up too, he had every right to hate me just like James did but he didn't. He was taking everything in stride, no wonder Draco was so proud of his son.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

They turned around, just realizing I was out of the kitchen. "Yeah Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"I um…am going to go _out_." I said softly and they understood what I meant. "Is that okay with you Gin?" I looked to her worriedly.

"Of corse." she took my hands "I'm just glad you're telling my now."

"I've had enough guilt for one day" I forced a smile but Ginny didn't smile back, she just kissed my cheek sympathetically.

"He'll come around." she reassured.

"If I was him I don't know if I would be able to…" I sighed brokenly and then flooed myself to Malfoy manor. I Walked out of the fireplace and looked around, Astoria poked her head out of a room a few feet away. "Hello Mrs. Malf-" I stopped, realizing that technically she wasn't Mrs. Malfoy anymore because of the divorce.

"Just call my Astoria, Harry." she smiled amused. "Draco's taking a bath upstairs, feel free to go _see_ him. I was just heading out." she laughed and I blushed at what she was insinuating we'd do but before I could protest she was gone, aparated away. I walked up the stairs, god his house was huge…luckily I could hear the water running and walked towards that. I knocked on the door.

"Come on in" he said, I figured he probably thought I was Astoria which was confirmed the surprised look he gave me when I stepped in the room. "Harry? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"James and I had a fight…" I whispered and finally the tears I was holding back flowed freely down my cheeks. "He hates me, I let him down. I'm a horrible father…"

"Harry…no your not. Come here."

"In the tub?" I looked to him, he sat in a large copper tub, there were bubbles which under any other circumstances I would have laughed at. I never would have taken Draco for a bubble sort of person.

"Of corse, now common before I change my mind."

I remembered why this was all worth it, Draco was a relief from everyone else's judgments. I pulled off my shirt and was starting to undo my belt when Draco started to hum a stripper beat and this time he did make me laugh. It really was a ridiculous sight, cold and calculated Draco Malfoy humming a stripper beat as I took off my clothes. Once naked I slipped into the tub with my lover, my back resting against his chest. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close.

"Now tell me what happened" he put his chin on my shoulder.

I explained all about the reporters and the fight with James. "And I…I don't know if I can be mad at him…he has every right to think of me that way…" I finished.

"We're not whores Harry." Draco said sternly, his fingers drawing a snake and lion on my abs.

"What are we then?"

"In love" He said simply and kissed me, his hands roamed my chest and I groaned softly, leaning into those delicious lips I've come to need. All thoughts of James, the reporters or anything else flew from my mind as Draco turned me so I faced him. I straddled his lap and put a hand on his shoulders, kissing him harder and for once winning dominance. I smiled as Draco ceded control of the kiss over to me, I took his bottom lip and sucked it, nibbled it, licked it, everything I could before moving to kiss slowly down his neck, I stopped at the crook between his shoulder and kissed there hard, determined not to let him leave the tub without a good hickey.

His fingers gripped my hair and yanked my closer, our bodies pressed completely against each others. The bubbles were almost gone by now but neither of us noticed, we were too focused on the feeling of each other. We were so close already but all I wanted was to be closer. My lips left his neck once I was satisfied with the dark bruise on his neck and I kissed his lips again, he kissed back eagerly, our tongues dueling more viciously then we ever had as children. I slid my hand up his chest, one hand cupping the back of his neck, the other doing sinful things to his nipples. He arched his back into me and groaned my name softly.

"Bloody hell Harry I love you." he whispered against my lips,

"Then prove it" I let out an almost animalistic purr.

And oh did he prove it. Over and over and over again that whole night. It was early the next morning when I finally returned home. I was surprised when I saw Ginny sitting on the couch.

"Gin? It's early what are you doing up?" I asked surprised.

"Harry…I didn't mean for this to happen…I swear I didn't know until a few hours ago…" she whispered softly.

"What? I don't understand" I was really confused and still sort of groggy from my night with Draco. Ginny took my hands in hers, almost as if to steady me against the news she had.

"I'm pregnant…two months along…"

Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

**…...**

**Well um…SURPRISE! Hehe. Please Review and tell me whacha think :D**


	8. Coming Out

**Disclaimer: The fact that it says disclaimer says it all I think but just in case I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Scorpius' POV:**

"Come on! We haven't even made out in four days Al! FOUR DAYS! I'm dying here!" I complained, laying on my stomach on Albus's bed, watching him pace the room back and forth, back and forth, back and…ooh nice backside. "Your ass has so gotten more toned since we started dating."

"What?" he paused and looked at me midpace.

"Finally I got your attention! You've been ignoring me all afternoon!" I rolled onto my back and my torso fell off the edge of the bed so I was now looking at my boyfriend upside-down. My dad has seen me doing this on our couch sometimes and would just grumble about how 'I was lucky that Malfoys weren't expected be as eloquent anymore or I would probably have been fed to the peacocks long ago.' My dad is so weird.

"How can you be so calm!" Albus exclaimed

"Easy, you and I are in your room, alone, the door is closed. Your parents are out baby furniture shopping, Lily is visiting her boyfriend and James is off pouting about our dads, in other words we have the whole house to ourselves. This being said I'm getting VERY relaxing thoughts." I smirked, if there was one thing about me that was purely Malfoy it was my smirk.

"Aren't you worried though!"

"About what?" I sighed, Albus always worked his wand in a knot when he was upset, it could be frustrating but at the same time EXTREMELY cute.

"My dad still hasn't told your dad about the baby! He's known for a whole freaking month!"

"So? I'm sure he'll tell him when he's ready. Its big news."

"Exactly! What if your dad finds out some other way! He'd be pissed!"

"Why does it worry you so much anyways?" I asked, pulling myself back up, ignoring the headache coming on as the blood rushed out of my head.

"Why _doesn't_ it worry you?" Albus shot back.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him unto my lap so his chests pressed against each other softly. "Greens my favorite color ya know." I brushed the hair out of his face.

"What does that have to do with anyth-" he tried to wriggle away but I held him firmly.

"It's my favorite color because it's the color of your eyes." I kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh" he stopped wriggling and blushed, he was lucky he inherited his fathers blushing genes instead of his mother and uncle's full body Weasley blush. "I'm worried about our dads too Al but they aren't the first Malfoy and Potter to fall in love."

"But what if-" Albus started but I kissed him to keep him quiet.

"And also, my dad's new favorite color is green. It used to be gray but since he started seeing your dad it's been green." I smiled softly "I've never seen my dad so happy, I mean he wasn't miserable before but a few days ago I actually heard him _whistling_."

Albus gasped in mock horror, my mood finally bleeding into him. "Whistling? The world must have come to an end!"

"I know! Me and my mom almost died of laughter!" I grinned and Albus shook with laughter in my arms. Once he was able to breath again I hugged him close. "You and me, we're soul mates Al. Whether our parents are…I dunno? Perfect, happy, skipping through a field of flowers doesn't really fit them. Their whole relationship consists of ups and downs. Its what makes them, Id be more worried if they kept up the pure bliss relationship that they have right now. They'd get bored. A good fight is what they need, at least what my dad needs, he thrives on conflict." I laughed softly.

"If you're sure…" Albus didn't sound convinced.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well…there was that time you convinced me to vampire hunting in the Forbidden Forest and the time you got me to go snorkeling in the Black Lake and the time-"

"Have I steered you wrong since we started dating?" I interrupted.

"No." he paused and gave me a playful glare "At least not yet."

I flipped Albus over so he was on his back underneath me. "You're to precious for me to risk loosing you." I whispered softly before kissing him. I smiled as Albus sank into the kiss.

**Harry's POV**

Ginny's getting fat.

She and I were eating breakfast when Scorpius hopped down the stairs. I paused.

"Were you here all night?"

"Uh…no…" Scorpius said innocently then ran out the door.

"I'm starting agree with Ron. That boy must have been adopted because he is nothing like a Malfoy." I laughed, shaking my head.

"You're dating a Malfoy" Ginny reminded me, she and Draco got along amazingly well. They were both smart, stubborn and had opinions about everything but had become friends anyways. "Now think of some good baby names for our kid."

"Well how about Remus" I suggested, smiling fondly at the memory of my old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"That's a lovely name if it's a boy but what if it's a girl?" Ginny asked.

"What about-" I started but was cut off as Lily ran down the stairs.

"Dad!"

"What is it?" I turned to look at her worriedly.

"Have you told Draco about the baby yet?" she asked hesitantly, she hadn't been thrilled about our relationship but was taking it like an adult. In a weird way it hurt a bit…she wasn't my baby girl anymore…

"No…why?" By her tone I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

Lily just handed over the Daily Prophet, I flipped it over and saw a big picture of Ginny and I shopping for baby furniture. Following it was a huge article about 'the forth Potter child'

"I'm really tempted to go down and hex all of those reporters…" I sighed,

"Well at least you don't have to tell him now." Lily offered.

"He wont appreciate finding out this way." I shook my head but Lily was already looking at something over my shoulder. "Do I want to know?" I asked with another sigh.

"Nope" she said and ran upstairs as an owl flew in, in its beak was a bright scarlet letter. Ginny quickly covered her ears as I slowly reached forward and opened it.

The Howler jumped up, folding its self into a mouth before beginning to scream in Draco's furious voice. "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME GINNY WAS PREGNANT! OF ALL THE SELFISH LITTLE-I MEAN A BABY FOR CHRISSAKES! THIS ISNT SOME LITTLE, 'ILL TELL HIM WHEN ITS CONVINIENT,' SECRET! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME MORE THEN THAT! BUT APPARENTLY JAMES WAS RIGHT AND I AM JUST YOUR LITTLE FUCK TOY! DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO COME AROUND AGAIN! IM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU!" the Howler finally went quiet before ripping itself up.

I groaned and banged my head against the table.

"Harry? Harry! Stop that!" Ginny cupped my chin and forced me to stop assaulting the table with my forehead.

"He hates me." I said miserably, Draco hadn't yelled at me since we were teenagers and god did it hurt.

"Go talk to him."

"He'll kill me!"

"And when has that stopped you before?" she laughed.

"I-" I began to protest.

"Harry Potter. March over there RIGHT NOW" she snapped and I wasn't sure who I was more scared of, her or Draco. I decided that the pregnant red head was more scary, getting up I quickly flooed over, appearing in the Malfoy's fireplace.

"He's not here" I jumped in surprise, Astoria was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. "I figured you'd come" she shrugged.

"How…how upset is he?" I asked hesitantly, stepping out of the fireplace.

"Very" she shook her head "You really hurt him."

"I didn't mean to! I was going to tell him! I didn't plan for it to come out this way!" I threw my hands in the air.

"But it did come out this way and now he's hurting."

"Please tell me where he is" I begged, needing to explain, to stop his hurting…I know that for years I lived to cause Draco Malfoy pain but now it just didn't seem right…

"He went to work, decided to drown his sorrows in paperwork."

"Thank you Astoria" I nodded and went back into the fireplace.

"Thank me by making it up to him!" She called as I flooed away, appearing in one of the ministry fireplaces. Then I saw him, the platinum blonde hair was hard to miss in the crowded atrium.

If I was thinking I might have considered that there were hundreds if not thousands of people around but I wasn't thinking. The only thing resembling a thought that raced through my mind was that I had hurt the person I loved most. I rushed forward, shoving past people, some of whom were my bosses but none of it connected.

"Draco!" I called and a few people looked at me shocked. While Draco and I worked in the same building we never crossed paths before. He didn't turn though, I was still to far away. I shoved more people out of the way and grabbed his arm.

"Bloody hell! I told you I'd have that paperwork in by this afternoo-" Draco stopped abruptly when he turned around and saw me. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked softly, looking around awkwardly, we had caused a scene. People beginning to stop and watch, I was still oblivious to everyone though.

"I needed to see you." I said breathlessly. "I had to explain."

"I really don't think here is the place to do that…" he pulled his arm out of my grasp

"If we don't do this now it will never get done! I know you! I know how you put things off! If I walk away now Ill never see you again and I cant live with that!" I yelled, by now we had a pretty big following.

Draco's silver eyes darkened with anger and he too forgot we were in public. "Well then maybe you should have told me about your kid!" he snapped.

"I was going to tell you!"

"When! While Ginny was in St. Mungo's giving birth!"

"No! I was planning to tell you soon!"

"Bull-fucking-shit! I cant believe I fooled myself into thinking that we could work!"

"We can work!"

"Not if you lie to me like that! I LOVED YOU HARRY POTTER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and by then the whole atrium was silent so the words echoed throughout every hallway and room. Draco fell silent, he was giving me a glare deadlier then any he had ever given me during school, his fists were clenched at his side and shaking. "I loved you…" he repeated and somehow the quiet words hurt more then the screamed ones.

"Draco…please…I was scared" I reached for him but he smacked my hand away.

"Then where was all that bloody Gryffindor courage!" his voice picked up strength again and he stepped forward, our chests were pressed close together, we had been in that position many times in the past few months but those were more pleasing circumstances. "I thought the bloody Harry Potter would have enough goddamned courage to tell his boyfriend that he knocked someone else up!" then he shoved me.

And that was just what I needed.

I shoved him back "Well I'm so very sorry _Malfoy_ that I couldn't live up to your high standards! I understand that getting MY WIFE pregnant is such a horrible sin to you!"

Draco swung a punch at me and I dodged it, landing my own punch in his gut, he then lifted his leg and kneed me in my stomach. We both had our wands in our pockets but that didn't really occur to either of us.

"I mean why the hell should I love a Death Eater!" I yelled

"_EX_ Death Eater Potter!"

"Ooh, Ex Death Eater. MY FUCKING APOLOGIES!"

Draco tackled me unto the ground and gave my chest and shoulders a few good punches, I grabbed his hands and flipped him over so I was on top, pinning his hands above his head I didn't hit him back but kissed him instead. It was a long, passionate, deep kiss but also rough, letting us release the rest of our pent up anger.

The crowd watching us gasped and exploded into an uproar.

"Harry Potters GAY!"

"And dating Draco Malfoy!"

"What about his wife?"

"I knew my article was right!"

Neither of us paid any attention though, our rough kiss slowed down into a soft passion and we pulled apart, our lips bruised and mine had a little trickle of blood on it from a bite.

"I'm so sorry Draco…I should have told you about Ginny as soon as I heard." I apologized softly.

"You're such a moron Potter" he growled and I closed my eyes, heart sinking. He still hated me… "But you're my moron" he added and softly wiped the blood from my lip. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"So you still love me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of corse I still love you." he rolled his eyes "Now get off of me."

I laughed and stood up, holding my hand out to him I helped pull him up. Finally we realized everyone was staring at us.

"Um…hi?" I said awkwardly, giving a little wave.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Draco?"

"I don't know what your _Gryffindor courage_ is saying but my Slytherin qualities for self preservation say to run."

"I think your right." I nodded, we laced our fingers together and ran. The crowd following us, screaming questions, insults, demands for answers. We made it to the fireplace and flooed back to my house, just before the mob overcame us.

We appeared back home and stumbled unto the couch, panting.

"That was not the way I planned to come out." Draco smirked.

**...**

**Wow I think thats the longest Chapter I wrote...Please Review! The more reviews I get the faster I will put up the next chapter!**


	9. Everyone Knows

**Disclaimer: Still Don't Own, thanks a lot for reminding me :(**

**This is the last chapter. I'm sorry but all things must come to an end *sniffle sniffle***

**Harry's POV**

Ginny rushed out from the kitchen "What happened?" she demanded, we both had bruises from our fight but were laughing anyways. "Harry! Draco! Answer me! What happened!"

"Ill tell you what happened" the front door opened. Immediately my and Draco's laughter ceased. It was Ron. He walked closed the door behind him and walked over to us. "Harry and Malfoy had a lovers quarrel. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" he yelled and I flinched, Draco however looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing again at the ridiculous fire engine red color of Ron's face. I smacked Draco's leg warningly which just seemed to make Ron redder. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" he barked.

"Ron, Ron, how about we go into the kitchen, Ill make you something to eat." Ginny tried, even she knew that now was not the time to agitate Ron more.

"No! I want to know why the hell they were announcing their love! The reporters are going to be here any second and I think I deserve to know what the hell is really going on before they do!"

"I think what's going on is quite obvious Weaselbee. I'm shagging Harry." Draco said and in that moment I believe he had a death wish because Ron, Ginny and I wanted to wring his neck right then.

Ron let out an animalistic yell and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy.

"Not this again" Draco sighed.

I leapt up and practically jumped on Ron's arm, trying to get him to put down his wand. "Let me explain!" I begged.

"What's there to explain! You're cheating on my sister! And if that's not bad enough you're cheating on her with _Malfoy_! Do you not remember all the shit he did to us! How he tried to kill us more then once! How can you be with him! Did he hex you or something!"

"No…Ron, he makes me happy."

"You are hexed!"

"No I'm not! I love him!" I yelled and Ron looked at me as if I was some stranger in Harry Potter's body.

"But what about Ginny?" he finally choked out. "And your guys' new baby…?"

"Ginny's known for a while now and I still plan on being in our babies life. She and I are just friends now."

"You _knew_?" Ron spun around to face Ginny

She nodded "Yeah…I've known since that newspaper article. It wasn't really Scorp and Albus."

"Yeah I've sort of got that!" he snapped and threw his hands in his air. "I can't believe this!"

"Ron-" I started

"No! Just don't Harry! I cant believe this!" he yelled then sighed, his face becoming less red but it was still a violent color "Why couldn't you just tell me? I thought we were best mates…"

"We are that's why I couldn't tell you! I didn't want you to hate me!"

"You really have problems telling people things don't you?" Draco commented with an amused quirk of the eyebrow.

"Yes I do thank you." I rolled my eyes and he leaned forward, kissing me softly with a smile.

"URGH! Still here!" Ron yelled "No! Ya know what I'm leaving!"

"No I'm sor-" I broke the kiss and turned around but I was to late, hearing the loud POP of Ron apparating away.

Ginny sighed "That could have gone better"

"I didn't want him to find out this way…" I whispered sadly

"He'll come around" Draco took my hand gently

"Just like James will come around?" I snapped sarcastically but he didn't flinch away from my rough tone.

"Yes, just like him" Draco set his jaw stubbornly.

The door swung open then slammed shut quickly, Scorpius leaning against the door panting. "Its like a fucking mad house out there!" he exclaimed "There's like a shit load of reporters! I thought we just got them to _leave_ for chrissakes!"

"You didn't hear?" Draco smirked at his son.

"Hear what? Hey you two made up!" he just noticed our still linked hands.

"Yeah" Albus laughed, running down the steps as if sensing his boyfriend had appeared. "Dad went to the ministry and they made up. IN PUBLIC!"

Scorpius laughed "Well that explains the reporters"

"Are there a lot?" I asked hesitantly.

"Remember after the news article?" Scorpius asked

"Yeah"

"Well multiply that by twenty eight."

"Oh god" I covered my eyes.

"We should talk to them" Draco announced.

"What!" I looked to him horrified.

"They already know Harry, your friends know, our wives know. Everyone else is the next step."

"They'll eat us alive though!"

"We'll set up a meeting for tonight"

"But-"

"We'll set up a meeting for tonight" Draco said more sternly and I sighed.

"Fine"

Draco kissed my neck temptingly "In the mean time…" he whispered temptingly and I leaned into him but then he stepped away from me, making me stumble forward. He looked to Ginny "Tell me how you and Potter jr. are"

"You are the worst boyfriend ever!" I complained, crossing my arms.

"One I'm your only boyfriend ever and two you deserved it." he said in that oh so superior tone that I hated, well at least let him think I hated. Deep down I thought it was soooooooooo sexy but if he knew that he'd stop using it.

"God you're an ass."

"You love my ass"

"True" I flopped down on the couch with an annoyed sigh.

Later that Night…

**Draco's POV**

I was nervous but refused to let it show for Harry's sake, he was practically shaking. It was five minutes before our date with the press and we were both getting ready.

"What are we going to say?" Harry fretted nervously.

"The truth" I shrugged, it was different for me, I had lived on the press' bad side for years now, for Harry though this was all new for him. I took pity on my near panicking boyfriend and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. He buried his face in the crook of my neck while I stroked his soft dark hair. "We tell them how the line between love and hate is a lot thinner then expected. And we'll do it together. You and me."

Harry smiled "Our first time in public."

"Exciting isn't it" I smirked. "Come on we should go." Harry nodded and we untangled ourselves from each other, linking hands we walked outside where reporters immediately started to snap pictures and yell questions.

Harry looked overwhelmed, much like he had as kids when the Prophet hounded him. I just squeezed his hand gently, raised my wand and shot loud fireworks into the air. Everyone fell silent flinching and covering their heads as if I was about to murder them, I guess being a former Death Eater did have some perks in the fear factor department.

"We cant answer your questions if you're all shouting at once." I growled "Get yourselves in order." Their fear was still hot and they listened to me, becoming at least a bit more organized.

"Uh…okay…your question?" Harry picked a random reporter

"When did you find out you were gay?" the grey haired man asked.

Harry flushed "Well I dunno if I'm really gay…I've never liked another bloke except for Draco."

The use of my first name caused a ripple of muttering through the crowd before a rather bold female reporter yelled over the voices.

"How did your families react to your betrayal?"

"We didn't betray our families!" I snapped.

"So you two aren't really together?"

"We are but-" Harry started but was cut off.

"Then you did betray your families by sleeping with a follower of You-Know-Who."

"He wasn't-"

Once more Harry was cut off.

"What's it like disappointing the entire wizarding world?"

"Hey that's enough!" A new voice joined the crowd, shoving through the reporters I saw a messy mop of red hair.

"Weasels back" I muttered at the same time Harry happily exclaimed,

"Ron!"

What Harry saw in the git Ill never know but I had to make nice with him if I wanted to stay on Harry's good side and after all of this shit there's no way I'm going to loose him because of Weaselbee.

Ron was soon standing next to Harry, he waved awkwardly at the reporters. "Uh hi, I'm Ron."

Once more the reporters perked up, they were like bloody dogs.

"How long have you known?"

"How do you feel about Harry Potter betraying your sister?"

"How is your family taking the news about the affair?"

"Well…uh I just found out." Weasel-Ron started off awkwardly "And um Gin seems to be doing alright so I guess um and we were all pretty surprised. Had to practically hold down mom to stop her from flooing over here…" he laughed nervously

Next to me Harry winced, I knew he had completely forgotten about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's reaction during this whole mess. I used my thumb to stroke his hand soothingly and he gave me a grateful look.

"What I guess I wanted to say was this." _Ron_ continued. "Harry's done a lot for everyone, he took out Voldemort for chrissakes! He's saved everyone and I think the least we can all do to say thank you is let him be with someone he cares about. I don't mind that Harry's into blokes, yeah Malfoy wouldn't have been my first choice as a partner for him but for some reason he's Harry's choice and if anyone knows how stubborn they BOTH are its me and they've made their decision so none of you guys, me or even Ginny can break them up now. So all I can really do about it say cheers and pray that they don't kill each other."

Harry clapped Ron on the back "Thanks mate, that means a lot."

"Just don't make me regret it" he laughed.

"I wont," Harry promised softly.

"_We _wont" I corrected.

After that things went more smoothly, Harry and I answered questions about how we got together, what our plans for the future are ect. ect. rather boring really. We didn't get back inside until late, Hermione had arrived a little while before we got back, she hugged us both happily. Things were finally okay, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat down with Harry and I and talked. Two years ago I would have hexed someone if they told me that I would be sitting at a table talking with the Potter/Weasley clan calmly and probably broken out the unforgivables if they told me I would be shagging Harry. Right now though it seemed completely natural and perfect, I couldn't imagine things any different.

**…...**

**Well that was the last chapter, its been an awesome ride but its time to come to an end. *cries* Thanks to all you awesome favoriters, alerters and reviewers you guys are all awesome and if ya'll want an epilogue press that little review button and be nice.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

**Well here is the Epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has read this, ya'll are the bestest peoples ever!**

**Harry's POV**

It's been over a year since Draco and I 'came out' and things were finally winding down. We still had our faces plastered all over the newspapers but the comments weren't so scathing anymore. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't pleased but they accepted things between Draco and I and we all even had Christmas Day dinner at their house but Christmas Eve Draco and I spent alone. It was sort of our unofficial anniversary. Hermione and even Ron accepted Draco, Astoria had gotten engaged to Draco's childhood friend Blaise Zabinni, Ginny currently wasnt seeing anyone but she and I hadnt ruled out the possibility of her dating at some point in the future.

"Da!"

I looked up from where I lounged on the couch and smiled. "You guys back so soon?" I asked surprised, Ginny walking in, holding little Remus Potter, he had my unruly black hair, if anything it was worse then what mine had been. He was one of the best things that had happened in the last year, I held Ginny's hand while she gave birth and Draco waited with the rest of the family in the waiting room.

"Yeah we wanted to make sure you weren't lazing around but you were" Ginny smiled and smacked me with a pillow.

"Hey! I finished, I finished!" I laughed

"Oh really? Let me see then" she put her free arm on her hip.

I sighed and led her down the hall where a brand new pink nursery was all set up. "It was easier then I thought it'd be."

"You had Hermione help you?" Ginny guessed.

"Yes…" I bowed my head

"Lotsa pink" Remus looked around in awe.

I laughed, taking Remus from Ginny and plopping him on top of my shoulders, holding him steady around the legs. "Yup, are you excited?"

Remus nodded with a big smile. "Yeah!"

"Draco should be back any second." Ginny smiled

"I wish I could have gone with him…"

"It wasn't your fault that you had a mission on the same day." Ginny rubbed my arm soothingly.

"I know, I still feel bad though. I should have been able to go to China with him…"

Before I could answer the door opened, Scorpius and Albus came in carrying a bunch of bags, some were Draco's dark emerald green bags and others were miniture pink and frilly.

"Where is he?" I asked excitedly.

"Chill dad he's coming." Albus laughed, setting the bags he was carrying down and taking Remus from me so my arms would be free.

Then I saw it, the most beautiful sight in the world. Draco walked in holding a little pink bundle, I went over to him smiling like an idiot.

"She's beautiful." I whispered.

"Isn't she?" Draco was smiling too, he looked gentler then I had ever seen him.

"Can I hold her?"

"No mine." he joked but handed her over anyways, my smile grew wider if that was even possible. I looked down at the little baby, her soft Asian features were peaceful as she slept. A bit after Remus was born Draco brought up the idea of us having a baby. We both knew what it was like to be unwanted and lonely so we decided to adopt so at least one less child would have to go through that pain.

"She still needs a name" I stroked her forehead with my thumb.

"You're right. I couldn't think of anything suiting her." Draco sighed.

"Ooh I know." Scorpius piped up "Name her Haili"

"Haili" I echoed "I like it"

"Me too" Remus clapped happily, we of corse had to have his approval too.

"Then Haili it is." Draco wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder. "Haili Potter-Malfoy."

"Perfect." I whisper and Draco kissed me softly, things were indeed perfect.

**…...**

**Sorry it was so short but I decided to keep it simple. And as I said it's all over now *wipes tear* Please Review one last time. *hugs***


End file.
